Bekal Yang Tertukar
by uchihaghita
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Sakura sekelas dengan Sasuke dikelas sebelas? Dan kenapa akura khawatir padahal ia masuk kelas unggulan? Apakah karena tahun lalu bekal mereka tertukar? Dan kenapa Sakura tidak mau sekelas dengan Karin? Apa kah ini berhubungan dengan Karin?/"Gara-gara melihat nama Uchiha Sasuke aku jadi takut melihat nama lain bagaimana kalau... Ah, tidak-tidak Sakura itu tida


**Bekal yang Tertukar**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke-Sakura**

**Genre : Romance/drama**

**By Uchiha Ghita **

**2014**

" **Ingat cerita dibawah ini hanya karangan fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan tokoh atau kesamaan cerita itu hanya kebetulan semata"**

Pagi yang sibuk dikota tersibuk dinegara ini, sama seperti gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu ini. Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut merah jambu itu ia sedang menyisir rambut panjang ia jepit kebelakang poninya. Sebentar berkaca didepan kaca ia memandang mata emerald nya sendiri, lalu ia menarik sekaligus menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Semangat sakura! Hari ini hari pertamamu dikelas sebelas, tapi kenapa aku harus masuk kelas unggulan?" keluhnya.

Benar sekali yang gadis itu ucapkan, sekolahnya menyediakan kelas unggulan. Kelas khusus orang jenius bukan berarti harus berkaca mata atau berbuku tebal. Well, sebenarnya disekolah ini- Konoha Senior Gakuen ada sepuluh kelas pertingkatannya yaitu tingkat satu untuk kelas sepuluh, tingkat dua untuk kelas sebelas dan tingkat ketiga untuk kelas dua belas. Untuk kelas unggulan khusus untuk di tingkat dua dan tiga masing-masing dua kelas. Oke, tapi kenapa Sakura kecewa masuk kelas unggulan? Jadi, untuk kelas unggulan satu diisi oleh anak super jenius dan sangat serius belajar selain itu sangat individualis biasanya mereka akan diikut sertakan untuk olimpiade sains. Bagi kelas unggulan dua, tidak jauh dengan unggulan satu hanya bedanya anak disini selain pintar mereka sangat populer juga rupawan sayangnya mereka sombong dan sangat pemilih jika akan berteman walau tidak semua. Jangan tanyakan kenapa kita bisa tahu sikap dan watak mereka. Karena sudah menjadi tradisi dari tahun ketahun sikap mereka begitu. Mereka juga melihat sikap senior mereka sebelumnya. Jad, secara tidak langsung mereka mewarisi sikap seniornya. Well, dimanakah kelas Sakura sekarang?

Sakura menjinjing tasnya lalu berjalan mendekati kakak kandungnya yang sudah menunggu diatas motor sport hitamnya. Sakura pun naik motor itu dengan kakaknya yang mengendarai motor tersebut dengan kecepatan diatas 60 km per jam. Sakura dibuat kesal karena ulah kakaknya ini. Dia mencubit pinggul kakaknya yang malah memnbuat motor ini melaju semakin kencang.

Lebih dari lima belas menit motor itu melaju. Kini Sakura sampai didepan sekolahnya. Ia pun turun dari motor tadi dengan mata menatap sengit orang yang baru saja memboncengnya.

" Sasoriii-niii, arigatou sudah membuat jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak dan membuatku pusing, untung saja aku tak memuntahkan sarapan lezat buatan okasan tadi pagi." Sakura tersenyum jengkel.

Sasori mengelus rambut adiknya dan tersenyum.

" Sama-sama adikku tersayang." Sasori mengacak rambut Sakura gemas.

" Ayolah, itu bukan pujian kau tahu?" Sakura berdecak sebal. Ia membalikan badannya dan meninggalkan Sasori sendiri.

"Yoo... Sakura kau tidak pamit dulu pada kakakmu yang tersayang ini?" Sasori sengaja mengeraskan suaranya dan memandang adiknya.

Reaksi sakura? Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menurunkan tangannya. Setelah itu ia memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk memandang Sasori, Sasori balas tersenyum menatapnya tapi sakura malah memeletkan lidahnya lalu memutar kembali kepalanya seperti semula dan bergegas masuk ke sekolahnya.

Sakura sudah memasuki sekolahnya, matanya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ini dia.." Sakura sudah berada didepan papan pengumuman sekolahnya.

"Setidaknya, aku harus tahu apakah ada teman yang kukenal dikelas baruku. Mungkin sedikit menghibur kekhawatiranku." Mata sakura mulai menelusuri papan pengumuman didepannya. Matanya sekarang terfokus kepada selembar kertas yang tertempel dengan bertuliskan 'Daftar Murid Kelas XI-2'.

Matany membulat melihat daftar nama murid kelas itu. Bukan karena dia termasuk salah satu murid kelas itu, karena dia sudah tahu pada awalnya. Tetapi, ada sebuah nama yang membuatnya terkejut dan membuat semburat merah diwajahnya. _"Uchiha Sasuke?"_ pikirnya. Jangan tebak kenapa dia seperti itu. Mungkinkah dia suka orang itu? Ayolah siapa yang tidak tahu pangeran sekolah ini. Awal dia masuk sudah banyak membuat orang penasaran. Selain itu badannya atletis bertubuh tinggi, sepasang mata tajam lengkap dengan dua alis tebalnya, bibir tipis dengan dagu yang tajam. Tatapannya saja mampu membuat banyak orang tersihir, sikapnya? Cuek, dingin, kurang peka, apatis, setidaknya itulah yang banyak orang pikirkan. Itu terbukti dengan sikapnya yang dingin kepada banyak perempuan yang sangat menggilainya. Bicara seperlunya itu menjadi ciri khasnya. Jika ditebak berapa jumlah kekasihnya, akan sangat banyak jika ia mulai membuka hatinya. Namun pada kenyatannya belum yang mampu memikat hati sang pangeran. Nah, apakah ini menyimpulkan Haruno Sakura menyukai lelaki ini?

Sakura memasuki kelas barunya dengan langkah yang lesu. Dia lalu menyimpan tas jinjingnya, dan duduk dibangku ujung paling belakang tepat sebelah jendela yang menghadap lapangan basket yang selalu dipakai kelas dua belas. Dia tidak sadar sudah ada seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Sakura-chan.." panggil seseorang lembut. Sakura memalingkan kepala ke sebelah kanannya, tepat suara seseoarang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-chan?"dia terkejut.

"Hai.. ini aku? Kau kenapa sakura-chan?" Hinata sedikit heran.

"Tidak.. aku hanya tidak menyangka kita sekelas lagi." Sakura tersenyum lega.

"Loh, memangnya kau tidak melihat nama ku di papan pengumuman tadi?" Hinata kebingungan.

Kali ini Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _"Gara-gara melihat nama Uchiha Sasuke aku jadi takut melihat nama lain bagaimana kalau... Ah, tidak-tidak Sakura itu tidak mungkin. Semoga wanita itu tidak sekelas dengan ku."_ Lamunnya ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, senang satu kelas dengan mu kembali." Sakura menatap Hinata dan melemparkan senyum. Hinata membalas senyuman itu dan mengangguk senang.

Namun senyuman Sakura hilang saat seseorang masuk dari pintu kelasnya. Rambut panjang berwarna merah, tubuh ideal, dengan serigam sekolah yang sedikit ketat, dan lihat roknya membuat Sakura spontan melihat roknya sendiri, benar lebih pendek dari rok miliknya. Kulitnya putih sangat terawat, lihatlah tasnya bukan tas jinjing yang lazim digunakan murid disekolah ini tapi tas bermerek berwana merah. Tangan lentiknya membetulkan kaca matanya. Dia, tersenyum percaya diri dan duduk dibangku paling depan.

"Selamat Hinata kelas kita yang diramalkan akan populer semakin populer bila murid-muridnya seperti dia." Sakura terus me pandamgmandang gadis itu, membuat Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

"Aah.. Uzumaki Karin? Sepupu Uzumaki Naruto? Seseorang yang bermasalah dengan mu setahun yang lalu bukan? Ya, aku dengar dia sangat populer seperti sepupunya." Hinata menadahkan kepalanya seperti sedang mengingat-ngingat.

"Terimakasih Hinata mengingatkan ku ke sebuah peristiwa memalukan yang tidak ingin aku ingat sepanjang aku sekolah disini." Sakura menundukan kepalanya lagi.

"Maaf, Sakura aku tidak bermaksud maafkan aku." Hinata terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa Hinata aku tahu kau tidak sengaja bukan?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Tapi, dimana sekarang nona blonde aku belum melihatnya sejak masuk, dia kelas mana ya?" Sakura bertanya sahabatnya pada dirinya sendiri, yang langsung dijawab oleh Hinata.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia disebelas empat sekelas dengan Sai dan Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Hinata.

"Biar ku tebak kau selalu menyebut Uzumaki Naruto dari tadi, apakah kau..?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan mata menyelidik.

"Tidak... tidak.. aku tidak menyukainya." Hinata terlihat sangat gugup.

"Kau yang menjawabnya sendiri Hinata." Sakura tersenyum menggoda.

Senyum itu hilang kembali dengan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tidak bisa ditebak. Matanya membulat mukanya memerah membuat Sakura spontan mengalihkan wajahnya kejendela. Hinata yang melihat gelagat aneh teman sebangku nya mengalihkan pandangnya dan mendapatkan seorang lelaki tinggi sedang berjalan memasuki kelas dia duduk tepat didepannya dan Sakura. Sakura yang terlihat canggung semakin terlihat gugup ia mengambil buku dari tasnya dan langsung membacanya.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tersenyum kah? Sementara teman disebelahnya terlihat seperti orang yang berdekatan dengan malaikat ajalnya. Atau ikut campur, sementara temannya sendiri ingin melupakan masalahnya?

"_Ayolah Sakura-chan, Uchiha tidak akan membunuhmu. Kenapa setiap dekat dengan dia kau seperti selalu menghindar malah sangat kaku bukankah dulu kalian sangat dekat?"_ pikir Hinata ia sanga prihatin dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

Satu tahun yang lalu..

"Akhirnya, kami-sama aku masuk sekolah favorite ku. Untung Ino juga masuk sekolah ini setidaknya aku tidak akan sendiri saat awal masuk." Sakura yang ceria terlihat senang lantas ia memasuki barisan kelasnya.

"Hai.. forehead, bosan aku melihat mu." Seseorang menyenggolnya.

"Ayolah pig kau pikir aku tidak muak melihatmu?" selanjutnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah menginstrupisi mereka menyimpan barang-barag yang mereka bawa dibelakang barisannya.

"Baik.. semuanya tolong simpan barang bawaan kalian dibelakang ya!" Serunya.

Semua orang yang sedang berbaris mengikuti instrupsinya, lalu menyimpan bawaan mereka dibelakang barisan mereka.

"Kau, lihat senpai berambut merah didepan Sakura?" bisik seseorang dari belakang.

"Ayolah Ino, aku baru satu jam disekolah ini mana mungkin aku bisa tahu." Jawab Sakura sinis.

"Masa kau lupa, dia Sabakuno Garra, senpai kita disekolah menengah. Dia kan populer dasar kau pikun." Ini menjawab kesal.

"Haruskah aku seperti mu Ino, bergosip soal kaka kelas kita. Sangat kurang kerjaan." Sakura memincingkan matanya sebal.

"Kau, tidak tahu rasanya hidup disekolah jika kau tidak update tantang pria tampan disekolahmu forehead." Ino masih tak mau kalah. Sakura tidak mau menjawab karena dia ingin mengakhiri adu mulut dengan sahabatnya. Ino yang mengerti lalu diam.

Upacara pembukaan khusus untuk murid baru sekolah itupun akhirnya selesai. Sakura dan Ino pun langsung membawa barang-barangnya. Tas jinjing kulit yang disediakan sekolah untuk para muridnya, juga khususnya Sakura kantung coklat untuk bekal makan siangnya dan Ino kantung ungu untuk bekal makan siangnya juga. Ino dan Sakura masuk kelas mereka yang ternyata mereka satu kelas dan duduk di bangku kedua dari depan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa kantin untuk kelas sepuluh masih diperbaiki, untung Sasori-ni mu sekolah disini jadi aku bawa bekal dari rumah." Ino menatap sakura.

"Ya, pilihan kedua kita makan dikantin khusus kelas sebelas atau dua belas. Jika disuruh memilih aku memilih mati kelaparan dari pada ke area itu. Setidaknya itu yang bisa aku simpulkan dari perkataan Sasori-nii." Sekarang Sakura merespon.

"Disini sangat senioritas, tapi itu tidak akan berlaku bagimu Sakura. Kakak mu kelas dua belas sekaligus wakil ketua murid sekolah ini."

"Terimakasih telah mengingatkan itu, aku juga tidak mengert kenapa orang seperti dia lumayan penting di sekolah ini." Sakura menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti.

"Hey, forehead kakakmu lumayan pintar ingat dia juga tampan, bodoh." Ino terlihat gemas kepada sahabatnya.

"Kau, tidak akan berpendapat demikian jika tahu sikapnya bagaimana jika dirumah." Sekarang Sakura terlihat kesal.

Adu mulut mereka terhenti setelah seorang gadis lavender datang mendekati mereka.

"Bolehkah, aku duduk didepan kalian?" ucap gadis itu.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Ino dan Sakura kompak. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengenalkan dirinya.

"Hyuga Hinata, senang bertemu kalian."

"Hinata-chan, kau membawa bekal juga?" Ino bertanya pada Hinata.

Sekarang istirahat telah selesai, hinata membalikan tempat duduknya menghadap Ino dan Sakura.

"Hai.. Kakak sepupuku Neji-nisan sekolah disini dia kelas sebelas sekarang.

"Souka.., apakah dia kenal Sabaku no Garra?" Ino semangat. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Bahkan mereka sekelas."ucap Hinata.

Sakura kini mengambil kantung coklatnya, saat membuka tidak ada barang yang ia cari. Hal itu membuat dia gelisah dan berkeringat. Hinata dan Ino yang melihatnya terlihat heran. Sakura mebuka kantung tersebut, harusnya kotak bekalnya berwarna merah muda bukan abu-abu. Selain itu didalam tas itu ada obat sakit perut bagi perempuan yang sedang datang bulan juga pembalut tentunya.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" Hinata bingung.

"Benar forehead ada apa?" Ino ikut bingung.

"..."

Sakura lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan spontan menatap Ino dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana ini, kantung bekal ku tertukar.." sakura terlihat kebingungan.

To be continue...

^ Sesi khusus Author^

Ohayou... Annyeong haseyo, Apa kabar?

Uchiha Ghita desu.. Uchiha Ghita Imnida... panggil saya Ughi saja.. hehee

Gimana, gimana...? Kurang memuaskan kah? Atau typo banyak bertebaran?

Ughi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan seperti yang diketahui Ughi hanya seorang newbie, walau saya beberapa tahun silam pernah menulis FF khususnya untuk idol korea, pasti berakhir dengan discontinue. Jadi ughi harap FF ini nggak akan discontinue selain itu mohon reviewnya jangan kaya saya *ups, soalnya saya biasa baca FF yang compliete jadi begitu deh.. heheh.. oh iya saya sangat butuh review yang kongkrit ya,, setidaknya membangun gituh... jadi semoga puas dengan Ff pertama saya ini yaa...

Arigatou... Kamsahamnida..^^


End file.
